Can I have this Dance
by SexySoupMaid11
Summary: After almost four years of battle the war was finally won, the teens of Charleston decide to throw a prom/party of sorts to celebrate. (Requested Fic)


**Disclaimers**: This was requested by _SkitterGirl0_ :) I hope I wrote it to your liking, also just a note I **will** be doing all the Jimmen fic requests on my last post so look forward to seeing them pop up soon!  
I don't own falling skies or any of the shows characters. This is a boyxboy pairing so don't like don't read. Also a bit OOC but whatever.

Other then that enjoy and don't forget to review:)

Xoxox

"How do I ask someone to go to this prom party thing with me?" Jimmy asks suddenly and Bens breath hitches. They are in the middle of a meeting to do with the rebuild of Charleston and Ben couldn't be feeling more tired to deal with jimmy having a crisis.

"Why do you think I know?" Ben says, pretending to be really interested in what his dad was blabbing on about. "The aliens invaded before I could have a prom and besides...it's not like anyone would want to go with someone like me."

"That's not true." Jimmy answers, punching Ben lightly on the shoulder. "I'm asking like – how would you like to be invited? Flowers? A letter?"

Ben closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and tries to hide the fact that he's almost dying inside. They had gotten so much closer as friends since jimmy had accepted him as more then just a freak all those years ago and it had definitely helped their friendship grown fighting along side one another and endless night on patrol together. It didn't take too long for Ben to realise he was totally nuts about the younger boy.

That wouldn't be a problem if Jimmy didn't spend most of his time talking about how amazing Maggie is and how cool it would be if they got rooms next to each over.

"I wouldn't want flowers." Ben says, opening the book that lay on his lap. If he has to go through this, then he better make it quick. "But I suppose a girl would. The girl Hal took to his prom he ended up giving her a bouquet that probably costed him more then his life." Jimmy nods determined, scribbles something on a paper and makes a 'go on' gesture with his hand. "And I think a letter is too much. Just be polite, nice and don't act like a jerk if she says no."

"Yeah, yeah." Jimmy says. "You're not helping at all. Come on, tell me how would you like to be asked!" He waves his hands around in such a Jimmy fashion that Bens heart skips a beat at the sight. He's so gone, it's pathetic.

"I don't know." Ben says. "I never stopped to think about it." It's a lie and if Jimmy went to ask Rick or Deni about it, they would probably confirm, because Ben asked for advices on how to act in case someone - or Jimmy - asked him more than once, actually.

Jimmy rolls his eyes, reaches out to squeeze Bens shoulder. Jimmys' hand is warm and it sends a shiver down Bens spikes, making him flinch away, afraid that Jimmy will notice his reaction. "Sorry." Jimmy says immediately, eyes widening as he drops his hand.

"It's fine." Ben rushes to say. "There's not a perfect way to invite someone. Just keep it simple, be nice. But if you absolutely want to do something else – ask her out?" He suggests, sighing. It's hard to be a good friend when in reality all he wants is to run away and never talk to jimmy again. "I like sweets, but I guess taking your dinner and eating it together somewhere nice would be cool, too."

Jimmy nods, smiles and throws himself at Ben. "Thank you." He whispers.

Ben hugs Jimmys back, swallowing around the lump in his throat and mutters a weak 'you're welcome'.

Xoxox

Ben tries to avoid Jimmy the rest of the week, but it's actually hard when they have to be out on clean up duty together along with some others and basically have the same friends and well – Ben can't live without Jimmy around him for too long. So he does his best to pretend that entire mortifying conversation didn't happen and moves on with his life.

It's hard but Ben thinks he's doing a great job at ignoring the way his heart feels like it's breaking every time he sees Jimmy talking to Maggie. One day he might succeed.

"Hey!" Jimmy comes barrelling inside the empty room where Ben is eating a sandwich in another one of his failed attempts to pretend he's invisible. "I was looking for you everywhere." He takes a deep breath before looking at Ben again and shifting his expression into a complete full glare. "Stop hiding from me!" He slaps Bens chest.

"I wasn't –"

"Liar liar liar." He chants, collapses on the chair in front of Ben. "Whatever, I'm not going to discuss this here. Want to grab some sweets from the stand over on 1st street after the clean up? I have something to ask you."

Sweets, Ben stops chewing on his sandwich, suddenly remembering their awkward talk. If Jimmy wants to eat sweets does this mean – what is happening?

"Eat sweets." Ben repeats slowly. "Today?"

"Yeah." Jimmy answers, smiling widely. "I'm hoping I can bribe you into helping me figure out some of these work sheets iv been given over some sugary goodness. Are you down?"

Of course. Ben feels like laughing at his own stupidity. Of course Jimmy is not going to ask him to go to the stupid prom thing. Why Ben even thought this was a possibility? He's so stupid.

"No." He says suddenly, surprising even himself with the way his voice comes out so angry.

"No?" Jimmy arches his eyebrow. "At dinner then?"

Ben can't help it then, he lets out a full body laugh. He laughs and laughs until his stomach hurts and then laughs some more. Jimmy is giving him a dubious look, reaching out for his shoulder before Ben is slapping his hand away. "No, thanks." Ben says, harsher than he intended.

It's a stupid reason to be angry, he can't really blame Jimmy for not having feelings for him, but fuck – everything hurts and Ben deserves to be selfish at least once in his life. "But –"

"No, thanks." He repeats. "Go ask Maggie, maybe she will help you with your Work." He slams his book shut and stands. "While you're at it ask her if she wants to go to prom with you. Good luck." Turning around, Ben walks away without looking back.

Xoxox

"Oh my god." Deni says once Ben finishes telling her the entire story, runs her hand over Bens back while he keeps his head buried under a pillow. "I'm so sorry." She whispers, pats his back gently. "Want me to get you a drink?"

Despite himself Ben laughs. "Okay." He agrees, sighing when his friend squeezes his shoulder and gets up. "Fuck everything."

After work he road around town aimlessly before heading back to his temporary room, ignoring Jimmys countless attempts to get a hold of him and threw himself on his bed while Matt gave him worried glances.

He might need to apologise to Jimmy for the way he acted, but now he just wants to eat and sleep and try not to think about how his life sucks.

"Hey." Ann knocks on his door with Matt shouting at her in the background and Ben snorts. "There's someone here to see you."

"Not now, ann." He knows she's going to keep insisting, so he moves to get his Book when the door flings open and ann is pushing a shy-looking Jimmy inside.

He waves awkwardly. "Hey."

Ben groans. "Seriously?" Ann only smiles and leaves, closing the door behind her. "I'm not in the mood to talk."

"I can see." Jimmy says, shifting from foot to foot. "I'm sorry about today."

Ben sighs. "It's not your fault."

"No, it is." Jimmy says, stepping closer. "I didn't mean to make this awkward. I just –"

"You didn't." Ben rushes to say, closing his eyes. He knows he made a mess of everything, he only hopes Jimmy will find a way to keep looking at him as a friend. "It's all on me. You're free to ask anyone. I mean, you don't owe me anything. I will try to keep my feelings to myself next time."

"But I was – wait, your feelings?" Jimmy asks, his beautiful mouth hanging open as he stares at Ben wide-eyed.

"Yeah, look – let's not make things weird, okay? Just pretend you don't know and I'll stay out of your way with –"

"Wait, no." Jimmy yells, waving his arms around desperately. He frowns, smiles happily before frowning again. Ben doesn't think he ever saw something so adorable. "First, I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't going to ask anyone to the prom, except you. I thought you knew, freaked out and left."

It's Bens turn to frown. How would he know? Jimmy was acting as if he has a crush on Maggie, not him. He absolutely does not like Ben like that – does he?

"What?" He blinks. "I thought you were going to ask Maggie. You asked my opinion about how to ask someone and –"

"I asked your opinion about how you would like to be asked! I thought I was making it pretty clear!" He flails around, glares at Ben. "I asked you out to get sweets!"

"To ask about Work!"

"I was lying!" Jimmy shouts.

Oh.

Oh.

It's like everything makes sense then. Jimmy was trying to surprise him, because apparently he wants to go to prom with Ben. Not Maggie. Ben.

"You were going to ask me?" Ben says dumbly.

"Yes." He nods, moves to sit on the bed in front of Ben. "I was. I am. If you want? Because I have feelings for you, and you have feelings for me. Right?"

God, Ben is such an idiot.

"Yes." He confirms, brings a hand to cup Jimmys cheek slowly. "Yes, I have. Feelings, I mean."

Jimmy lets out a sigh of relief, smiles widely and flings himself at Ben. The kiss is soft and chaste, but the way Jimmy is holding him is almost desperate. Ben runs one hand over Jimmys back, pulls him closer.

"So –" Jimmy says once they parted. "do you want to go to prom with me?"

"I thought that was a given."

Jimmy laughs, bites at Bens jaw playfully. "I guess now it is."

"Great." Jimmy smiles, leans in to kiss Ben again.

"No sex!" Ann yells from outside.

"Okay" Jimmy yells back, before he's turning to whispers at Ben, "Yet."

Ben is very much okay with that.

Xoxox

So yay finally got one of the requests done! _Skittergirl0_ hope you and everyone else liked it:)  
Please! Leave a review it means a lot  
The others will be up shortly.


End file.
